Short Campaigns
This page is to be dedicated to collating and recounting the information based on all of the quick one-or-two-shot campaigns featured in the Dungeong Forged multiverse. Birthday Campaign This campaign was run over a course of two sessions by VivaLaMal. Players 'Jaun Hobe '- AcheronTheExile Dwarven cleric of Moradin, Jaun was the moral compass of the group, frowning upon defacing the dead with looting and staying the violent curb of his friends with diplomacy and mercy. 'Appearance' Jaun was a dwarf, standing 4′5″ from boot bottom to helm peak and weighing 196lbs without his equipment. His hair was coppery and greying, with a receding hairline and his beard tied into two braids, each composed of four smaller braids. His face bore the lines of a life of hard work and jovial pride. For the duration of the campaign, his face was often one of trying patience, doing his best to try to make his allies understand that compassion and forethought were more useful tools than eldritch force and destructive magic. At one point during the adventure, he obtained a copper, bronze and leather helmet that, when worn, transferred his consciousness into an accompanying zelekhut, but at the cost of his personal morality and emotions. -Gareth- -Emily- -Maddie- Story Deep Campaign This campaign will be run over an unknown number of sessions by AcheronTheExile. At present, two sessions has taken place. Players 'Gahxan Thy′Skrill' - CookieMoonshine Half-orc champion of the natural world and physical perfection, this Sacred Fist is abrasive and aggressive when faced with other people but has something akin to kinship with the beasts of the land. Appearance Gahxan is a tall, well built Half-orc with a myriad of tattoos and scars emblazoned upon his flesh. His upper body is devoid of cloth or metal, only featuring a leather strap which holds in place a leather pauldron upon which his bird rests while his legs are clad only in loose fitting pants held in place with a sash. His head is adorned with a pair of mohawks which trail into braids reaching down to his legs, the rest of his head being shaved bald. Personality Gahxan seeks endlessly to prove and improve his might, secluding himself from all society in an effort to toughen himself in wilder places and leaping into the fray of any conflict to display superiority upon any foes, real or imagined. The only thing Gahxan seems to love more than his own path of strength is the wildlife he calls home, most particularly his companion; a hawk he names Tahlia, keeping her safe from all harm. 'Rez Aeveer' - StoryWolf01 Azer guardian of all things natural and abhorrer of any that would seek to harm those under his vigil. Rez will often remove himself from affairs not directly involved in the lands he protects. Appearance A dwarf-like creature standing a little over 5 feet in height, Rez, as with all Azer, appears to be made entirely of brass and possessing hair made of flame. Personality Rather reserved, Rez prefers to battle only in self defence and speak only when spoken to, keeping to himself at all other times. As a member of the Guardians of the Green, Rev's primary concern is the protection of all things natural, an odd motivation for a being of elemental fire. Tikkettytak '''- Evilcakeman A worshiper of the Almighty Tikkettytak, this Thri-kreen cleric is on a personal mission to expand the dominion of his Lord. '''Appearance As with most Thri-kreen, Tikkettytak's exact details are lost to most humanoids, instead they simply see the whole that resembles a 7-foot tall, vaguely mantis-like creature, standing on one pair of legs, displaying one upper pair of strong arms and a smaller pair of manipulator arms beneath. Rather uncommonly, Tikkettytak possesses the ability to transform himself entirely into a cohesive and motile mass of sand, an ability he uses to escape from encounters he deems press upon him too greatly. Personality